


That Which Remains

by just_ann_now



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Showers 2014, Bad Poetry, Drabbles, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted drabbles that didn't seem to fit anywhere else. Also the odd Evil AU or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handiwork

**Handiwork**

Of all the homely arts of spinning, weaving, embroidery, Arwen found knitting most soothing. Her handiwork outfitted both graceful Eldar, her kin, and whatever Edain were fostering in her household.

One freckle-faced boy was ever losing hats and mittens, so she chose bright wool, easily seen, safe within the borders here but nowhere else. A scarf, too; winding 'round his neck and crossing upon his chest, weightless warmth against winter's chill. There were only so many hours Isildur's young heir could spend by the fireside in study, not while the sky was clear blue and a frozen pond beckoned.


	2. At Second Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”And thus it was that Arwen first beheld him again after their long parting; and as he came walking towards her under the trees at Caras Galadon laden with flowers of of gold, her choice was made and her doom appointed.”

**At Second Sight**

“We have a guest,” Galadriel said, “a Dúnedan, seeking rest for body and spirit. You may know him, for he was fostered in your father’s house.”

Undómiel sighed. “Which one, I wonder? So many, over the years, wide-eyed waifs growing into gangly youths and solemn-eyed men. I would not begrudge their care, for we are kin, but ofttimes it seems they are as autumn leaves, numerous and fleeting.” 

Yet as she wandered under the mallorn, she glimpsed the stranger, standing still and silent. At the rustle of her footfall he turned; when she gasped in surprise, he smiled.


	3. Death Warmed Over

**Death Warmed Over**

He had been stabbed through the thigh with an Southron blade and seen the wound turn greenish with poison; had a chunk of his ear bitten off by a frenzied stallion; smashed his whole hand under a granite rock-slide and achingly retaught those muscles and newly-knit bones to grip a sword.

Never before, though, had he wished that he could just lay down and die.

“Sit up, and keep your eyes on the horizon, my friend,” Imrahil said, patting his shoulder encouragingly. “We don’t ever want it said that mere seasickness vanquished the mighty Thorongil, when the Corsairs could not.”


	4. Handiwork

**Charmed**

He cooked sea-prawns for her over a little fire in a sheltered spot by the rocks. There were peaches, too, soaked in wine, grilled on rosemary twigs from the palace garden. She had never tasted such delicacies before, nor met such a man as he. He watched her lick her fingers, happy with his choice. 

She always said that ‘twas his cooking that night, and not the Dol Amroth title, nor the pink pearls, that won her heart. He said ‘twas the way she’d laughed, and tucked that sprig of rosemary behind her ear, more heady and enchanting than jasmine.


	5. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood**

"....to explore the possibility of marriage between..."

Imrahil should not have been shocked; had not this day been expected from her birth? And he held the Rohirrim in high regard: courageous, forthright, and loyal. It would be a good match.

But his little girl, his darling!

_In truth,_ , he thought, _I am not ready to think about giving her over to another man's care. But perhaps it is time to begin._

"Lothíriel - " The six-year-old looked up guiltily from the stream of honey she was pouring over her bread.

"I think it is time that you had a pony."


	6. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

The assignation was long-planned, though hardly secret. Courtiers and servants smiled to see Imrahil hurrying towards the Summer Garden and the lady waiting there. Their teatime repast was carefully laid: raspberry shrub, lemon shortbread, cold shrimp with dill. Two footmen lingered behind the boxwoods, ready to refill goblets and whisk away plates.

When they were finished, she curled up next to him like a kitten.

"Shall I read to you, dear heart?" he asked, pulling a book from his pocket. 

"Not just now, Ada," Lothíriel replied. "Let's just lie back and tell stories about what we see in the clouds."


	7. The Cold Hard Lands

**The Cold Hard Lands**

“ _The cold hard lands_  
They bites our hands  
They gnaws our feet,” Sméagol sang. 

“Where are the cold hard lands, Granna? Are they far away?” Déagol whined.

“Are there scary things there? Creeping things?” Sméagol loved such tales, even if his cousin didn’t. 

“Hush, now.” Granna’s lips brushed their foreheads. “That’s an old song; no-one lives there anymore. We’re safe here in the soft, green riverlands. But stay out of mischief! Or I’ll send you both off there.”

Déagol whimpered himself to sleep. Sméagol lay awake, wondering what kinds of mysteries lurked in the cold, dark places of the world.


	8. The Loving Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil, evil AU.

**The Loving Son**

Ring on his finger; the question of Isildur’s heir settled once for all; peace in Gondor allowed Boromir to consider the role and rule of a king. His father had reigned in actuality; should he not finally bear the title as well?

But Denethor seemed, now, so old - exhausted by his weighty responsibility. Would he not be relieved to see Gondor in the capable hands of the one who had, after all, saved her from the Dark Lord?

Surely, he could give his father a loving gift – a peaceful, well deserved rest – and bear the burden of Kingship himself.


	9. Bitter Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an EVEN EVILER AU!

**Bitter Truth**

The King took a long pull of his wine. The Steward watched silently, noting the slump of his shoulders, the weariness and pain in his eyes.

"Has Frodo ever spoken to you of …?"

"I know my brother tried to take the Ring, but Frodo became so distressed in the telling that I could not bear to press him. Were you there, also? Did you…"

Aragorn took a deep breath. "I was there, Boromir. I saw how your brother in his despair was bewitched, entrapped by the Ring. And it was my dagger that killed Faramir, not any orc blade."


	10. Leaving the Bent World Behind

**Leaving the Bent World Behind**

I was sent back to complete my task. Now I find it difficult to leave. 

I have seen the shadow in Faramir’s eyes replaced by peace. I have lingered by the Withywindle, listening wide-eyed to tales of the time before Time. I have held Samwise’s tiny daughter; seen the future of Middle-earth through her eyes. How could I not wish to stay?

Yet each evening I hear the music, calling me home. In the twilight of autumn I will follow, until the seas of the Bent World fall away, and the winds of the round sky trouble me no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In the twilight of autumn it sailed out of Mithlond, until the seas of the Bent World fell away beneath it, and the winds of the round sky troubled it no more, and born upon the high airs above the mists of the world it passed into the Ancient West, and an end was come for the Eldar of story and of song.” - The Silmarillion


	11. Decisive Action (added April 9, 2017)

**Decisive Action**

Gamling pushed his way through the crowd, swiftly surveying Éowyn's disarrayed clothing, the trickle of blood, the crumpled body on the floor. Cool blue eyes challenged him as she wiped off the dagger and slid it back into her boot. _She has more courage than any of us,_ he thought. 

"King Théoden is ... indisposed, and I do not believe Lady Éowyn poses a danger to herself or others. Send word to the Marshals; the Council under their leadership will deal with this. "

He poked the body with his foot. “And get this _thing_ out of here.”


End file.
